1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a staple cassette adaptable in particular to an automatic frame assembling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that staples which are intended for fixing, between themselves, the parts of a frame must have a profile and dimension adapted to the mouldings used. For each of the categories or sizes of staples, the latter are, as they are manufactured, placed against each other inside a loader which is in the form of an elongated receptacle. The role of this loader is thus not only to package a pack of staples and make it easier to handle them, but also to serve as a dispenser in frame stapling machines. But, in high-speed automatic machines, these loaders are clearly inadequate. Efforts are therefore being made to produce dispensing magazines with a greater capacity, making it possible to package a large number of staples and allowing them to be automatically dispensed at a machine""s stapling station.
The invention advantageously solves this problem by proposing a staple cassette serving as a packaging and dispensing means for an automatic stapling machine.
The object of the invention is thus a staple cassette for packaging and dispensing staples, in particular in an automatic frame assembling machine, which is thin and has a plurality of passages separated by partitions, and open towards the outside at the front by means of orifices, as well as at the rear where each passage is provided with a driver resting against the staples contained therein.
Advantageously, grooves in the shape of the arc of a circle are formed by each orifice in the upper and lower curved panels of the cassette.